The Cave
by neat scribble
Summary: HaruElie: Chased by her demons Elie leaves the group thinking it will stop Haru being hurt in the process of saving her, but alone and unarmed Elie is attacked and left traped within a cave, will Haru be able to find her before its too late?...ElieHaru an
1. The storm

_Hey this is my first RAVE MASTER fic. So it may not be great I apologise in advanced, I'm not sure if I will be able to finish it or not depending on the feedback, but we need more Rave Master fics._

The Cave

Below the grey clouds under the dense tree tops Haru, Elie, Plue, Griff and Musica where continuing there quest for the rave stones. Nights darkness had began to creep into the sky aided by heavy rain clouds which had been threatening to empty all day. It was early autumn and summers warmth was gradually being drained as the days crept on giving way to autumn's chill and bleak weather.

Haru and the gang had been hiking for four days without any problems from shadow guards or giant reptilian monsters, if it hasn't been for the weather, blisters and paranoia of possible attack the walking would have been relaxing…well at least for Haru.

"HARUUU!" came a wail from Elie at back of the group. "Could we finally just stop for the night, its freezing and I don't know about you but I don't want to have to set up camp when it's RAINING!"

"Come on Elie just a bit…"

"She has a point" interrupted Musica before Haru could finish his compromise "we don't know when the next shadow guard attack will come so we might as well take advantage of an early night"

"Wow thanks for the support Musica" huffed Haru

"What can I say" shrugged Musica "im fickle, tiered and feel like pissing you off, what are friends for anyway"

"I'm beginning to ask myself the same thing"

"Come on guys don't fight lets just find a place to stop, I'll even cook" beamed Elie

Both Haru and Musica stopped dead in their tracks and wearily turned around to face Elie, it wasn't that Elie was a bad cook, it was just she was abit adventurous and didn't mind substituting ingredients…I mean some people might think beef with poison Ivy source was very original…Haru and Musica just didn't.

"Don't worry Elie we wont fight, don't worry you don't need to cook for us"

"So my cooking isn't good" haru and musica could see elie instinctively reach for her tofu blasters

"No!" continued haru, desperation evident in his voice "your tiered just relax"

"Oh ok then" Elie hand fell away from her weapons and Haru and Musica let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Does this mean you guys will clean up too?" asked a now excited Elie

"…yes" answered Haru and watched as a satisfied Elie zoomed ahead of the group on a mission to find a camp site

"Way to avert catastrophe, to bad about the dishes" laughed Musica

"Yea good luck with that" replied Haru "I cook you clean"

"Your joking, I agreed to help you with your journey not be your maid"

"Well seeing as though I just advert a trip to the hospital I think this is the least you can do"

"…this is the only time"

"guys!" called Elie excitedly

"Coming captain Elie" answered Griff as he sped ahead with Plue in tow.

When Haru and Musica caught up with Elie and the others Elie had just began a small fire and was using griff as a air pump

"Hey guys took you awhile, isn't this a great spot" smiled Elie

And it was, it was only a small clearing, but the ground was flat and lush and on the right of Elie a small fresh water stream could be heard trickling away into the forest. Above them the inky white light of the moon leaked through breaks in the clouds and fell upon Elie's fair skin, illuminating her face while the burning fire was reflected in her eyes.

Soon the tents where up and Haru was busy trying to cook dinner but he was distracted, in the tents he could hear Ellie singing and hear plue "singing" beside her Musica was off somewhere and Griff…Haru could only wonder where he had got to, but that wasn't what was distracting him his thoughts where on Elie and the approaching storm.

She has been through so much but she still so happy, I just don't get it, its only when the lightning strikes that you actually see her paralysing fear, and every time that happens I just cant take it I cant stand to see her like that, it hurts, who knows what it feels like for her.

Haru looked up to the sky there was the occasional flash of light in the distance followed by the low rumble of thunder, but above Elie's music you could barley hear it, and the lighting was to far North to cause a problem.

"Hopefully it'll stay that way" mumbled Haru out loud

"What will?" asked elie who had sneaked up right behind him

"What the hell?" screamed a shocked haru, dropping the nocking the cooking food into the greedy flames of the fire.

"Well that wasn't very smart" quipped an unfazed Elie "you should really watch what you are doing Haru, maybe I should have cooked instead of you"

Getting himself under control haru looked back at elie

"You just sneaked up on me that's all, try warning me before you come up behind me"

Elie leaned forward trapping haru between the fire and herself her amber eyes gazing strait into his.

"I didn't sneak up on you" she said quietly "I called out your name and I thought you nodded"

"Oh I didn't hear you…I guess"

Elie placed a hand on haru shoulder, he felt his body stiffen on body contact 'what's wrong with me'

"Next time I will fire a warning shot to get your attention"

Haru scratched his head… "Maybe you should just sneak up on me it's safer"

they both laughed, and for the first time in a long time nothing really mattered, there was no fear of impending doom, no fear for Elie, or his friends just two friends laughing...friends 'is that all we are?'

A cold sensation on haru head snapped him out of his trance he looked up and saw the rain begin to fall, he felt it cascading down his face. He glanced over at elie who hadn't seemed to notice the rain as it fell over her face, se was still looking at haru, he could feel her eyes penetrating him, and it unnerved him.

"You want to go inside; before we get soaked" he offered a grin on his face

Elie blinked for what seemed like the first time in ages she shook her head and bedrails of water flew in through the air.

"Sure" she smiled back her sombre expression disappeared into a huge grin

"I hope musica gets back to camp soon, I know silver doenst rust but still…"

"Im sure he'll be fine he is probably just trying to avoid cleaning to dishes" replied Haru

As if on cue elie stomach rumbled.

"We havnt had dinner" she added as if finishing off her stomach statement

Haru practically hit himself

"I dropped the dinner into the fire its probably charcoal by now"

"It doesn't matter"

"But your hungry"

"I can wait for a while," Elie tilted her head and smiled "it really doesn't matter, im sure musica has some food wit him."

Haru looked at elie concerned, he knew it was only some food but he was so worried when it came to elie safety she was just so…important.

In the distance a deep rumbling sound echoed Haru felt the sound vibrate though his body he looked over at Elie who nervously at crouched on the ground waiting for more lighting or thunder

Haru sat down next to her a placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he felt her lean into his chest and his hand slid protectively around her waist, there they waited…


	2. The Village

_Yay! Second chapter, you may have to wait awhile for the third, I've got lots and lots of homework, thanks for the reviews let keep 'em coming ;) _

The Village

I could feel Haru chest rise and fall against my head, its steady rhythm was so comforting, his body was so warm. How long had we sat like this on the floor of the tent? I closed my eyes and listened for the sound of thunder or rain but the world around us was perfectly still apart from Haru quiet intake of breathe. We could leave right now, forget the rave and just stay like this…but then what kind of heroes would that make us? But why ?why was this burden placed on Haru, he didn't deserve it, he's so kind, and caring, why does he always get hurt…but then I know the answer to that question, its because of me.

"Elie? Are you awake?"

Haru shifted under me I turned to look up at his smiling face, his silver hair falling into his violet eyes.

"Guess we fell to sleep" he laughed, but he didn't let go of me

"Yea" I laughed in return

"Are you ok" Haru asked seriously

"Yea the lightning has stopped I'll be fine, sorry about making you stay with me, I'm sure your hungry now."

"Not as hungry as you are, and hey you know I don't mind staying with you, I wouldn't have it any other way"

Elie blushed at his statement

"I wouldn't have it anyway either"

"Well aren't you the lovely couple, seems I should have stayed away longer" came a voice behind them. Haru and Elie turned to see Musica, still dry and apparently no worse for ware after the storm with a huge grin on his sly face. Haru and Elie scrambled off each other

"So whats your excuse 'conserving body heat' during the storm" laughed Musica.

A bright red blush crept onto Elie face and she grabbed her tofu blaster, and very unlike Elie shot one very accurate blast, luckily Musica had seen this violent reaction coming and already had a shield in place.

"So where's dinner?" he asked after the smoke cleared

"Probably as destroyed as you would have been, had you not made a shield" laughed Haru

"What! I'm gone for three hours and you don't even manage some food"

'Three hours, we where sitting together for three hour' thought Elie to herself.

"You guys are hopeless! I suppose I will have to fix our problem seeing as though I am obviously the most mature person in this tent." sulked a very disgruntled Musica

"If you can find a way to create food out of thin air you can have the rave" laughed Haru "but I doubt it."

"Well it just so happens that on my little excursions I saw a small village in the distance, and I don't know about you but I'm hungry so village takeaway doesn't seem like such a bad idea. If we leave now we should get there by morning."

"EIIII LETS GO!" shrieked Haru, the thought of real food was to much for his stomach for a proper reply.

Elie had been standing quietly, in the corner of the tent after her initial outburst, the thought of going outside wasn't one that really appealed to her, but apparently the weather had cleared up, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

'Put on a good face, were all starving I cant be a baby! Its only electricity nothing more. And I'll be with Haru and Musica.'

"Hey Elie are you coming" asked Haru

"Yea lets go, captain Elie is ready"

'Sure hide it with humour, it can't be that bad, just stay close to Haru, he doesn't need to suffer more because of mine pathetic phobias."

Elie smiled and began at a light jog out of the tent; the air still held droplets of water and the leaves passed the clearings still glistened in the moonlight with newly fallen rain.

'See this isn't so bad!'

"Hey Elie wait up," called Haru from behind her "you don't want to walk to this village alone do you."

Elie slowed down until Haru caught up with her.

"Thanks" she said quietly so Musica didn't hear

"For what?" Asked Haru scratching his head in confusion

"For staying with me and making me feel wanted" replied Elie gently

Haru looked down at her, his eyes partly hidden by his hair.

"Elie, don't worry about it, there is no need to apologise you know that, and anyway I would be alone if it wasn't for you."

"You have Musica"

"True, but I probably wouldn't have met Musica if it wasn't for you, and if I had I probably would have fought him (and won.)"

Elie thought to herself, yea she could see that happening, not that her temper was perfect either.

"Hey are you love birds planning on leaving me alone back here" came an irritated cry from behind Haru and Elie

Haru and Elie both turned to musica who was quickly catching up with them.

"Well if you just hurried up you wouldn't be alone, I don't want to have to stay out here longer than is necessary" replied Elie with a slight hitch in her breath after she realised what she had blurted out.

"Why?" They both asked confused

"It's just" (Elie scanned her mind for an excuse, finding none...) she sighed "I just don't want to get caught in another storm."

"You can stay at the tent (both musica and Haru knew storms meant lightning)"

"No! I need to help you guys, its not like you could make it to this village without killing each other if I wasn't here."

"Well if you're sure…" came Harus reply

"Cause I'm sure"

And so the hike to the village began.


	3. Voices

_Alright chapter 3 is up earlier than expected! I'm going skiing for 5 days so I won't be able to write (at all) SORRY! I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about the plot being really slow lol I'm trying to keep it interesting. Thanks for all the reviews they are really encouraging. Here is more Elie and Haru FLUF,_

_Enjoy:_

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Voices

_Haru POV:_

_Don't ask me how, but we'd somehow progressed from a semi normal discussion about what we where going to eat when we reached the 'no name' village to the shape of dogs faces to Musica's silver controlling ability. Elie was leading the 'discussion' with an array of questions_

"Could you turn your necklace into a silver frying pan, then we wouldn't have to carry the other one around."

"I'm not a cook or your slave Elie"

"I was just saying"

"My ability should be used with respect, it's not easy to be a silver smith and our skill isn't supposed to misused to make cooking utensils!"

"Well maybe you should think about it"

"I can't believe we're talking about this, my power will only be used for battle, not house work"

"Have you ever thought about making a silver dress that would be cool" mussed Elie completely oblivious to Musica's cries for respect.

_I suppose I really should have intervened being the responsible person that I am, but I didn't want to stop Elie's fun, seeing her smile even in the dim light of night is enough to make me see what I'm fighting for ("a girl worth fighting for"…sorry…) When I find the rave stones there will be peace, that means no more lunatics coming after Elie, or people trying to get through to me by hurting her, it will all stop! Wow I've just managed to piss my self off, I just don't want to have to put her through it anymore, no matter what happens to her she stands by me, any normal person would have left ages ago, but then Elie isn't any normal person she is Elie, unique one of a kind, beautiful Elie. And if any one touches her they will have to deal with me._

"So Muscia do you have any idea what the name of this village is?" I asked off absent-mindedly

"Well actually I'm not really sure if it is a village"

"What!"

"Well there are houses, so that's all that really matters" shrugged musica

"They could be poor people with nothing to spare" _why did I listen to Musica!_

"Well if I had told you that would you have wanted to follow me into the night" smiled Musica sneakily

"What do you think?" _NO!_

"Exactly, and before you say I lied I didn't, I just improved the truth." Musica smiled, his reasoning was soundproof, so what if they didn't have a lot of food, abit of food would be enough.

Haru just shook his head, what else could he do? They needed food and by leaving the camp up they had less to carry. Hopefully they would make it to the village by late morning, eat and bring food back. Plue had his lollipops and Griff had…whatever he eats. Haru quickly glanced at Elie, she was far away her eyes distant as she peered into the darkness of the night.

_Musica POV:_

_I wonder if they realise. I swear sometimes those two are as bad as each other. The stolen glances, the loyalty and devotion, are they blind? Sometimes you just don't realise what you have until you lose it Haru, you better not let that be the case! But you would never let anyone touch Elie, you'd probably kill me if you had to (not that would ever be the case.) You and Elie are in love and you don't even realise it. Fate brought you together, the rave master and the one person with the power to create and destroy the rave (and the world.) If fate doesn't want you together than it sure fooled me. Even now you can't help look at her, but its not really lust is it? Sure Elie's beautiful (not as beautiful as Melodia ;) but that doesn't seem to matter to you, you just care, you want to protect her, but I suppose that's why you're the hero, the rave master. Not that, that doesn't have its draw backs, seriously if I had fallen for Elie I would have realised it and I would have made a move by now. But then not all people are as romantically gifted as me ;)_

"Haru?"

Musica looked over at Haru and Elie, he had been to busy rapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Elie creep over to Haru (but then Haru hadn't noticed either) she looked petrified, and was grabbing onto Haru arm for what appeared to be dear life.

"Did you hear it?" She whispered in a hushed voice dripping with fear

"Elie? what's wrong?" Haru asked concerned he had stopped walking and was supporting Elie as she buried herself into his chest,

"Can't you hear it?" came an almost inaudible response

"What Elie? What do you hear!" asked Haru, at a complete lost

"I don't know" wept Elie, "I just hear…"

Elie let go of Haru and clutched her head.

"Make it stop Haru" she sobbed "it's to painful"

Around them the rain had begun to fall again, Elie's cries echoed through the forest and rose into the sky. Flashes of light flashed above them, but Elie eyes where clenched shut, tears streaming down her face.

"Musica help!" Cried Haru

"Take her back to the camp; the village is still to far away. Ill keep going hopefully ill make it there by morning and can get help, you and Elie will just slow me down. Take Elie back to camp. Go!"

_Haru POV:_

_Elie! Even when I picked her up she still stayed curled up. What happened the lightning hadn't even struck she had started freaking out before the thunder storm; it was like she brought on the lighting. I look at her in my arms, she doesn't even feel heavy. I can hear her stifled sobs but what can I do, why am I so useless, its so much easier when ther is a villain to fight but what do I do now? _

_The forest seems to dissolve around us, it's almost a dream come true, I can number how many times I wanted to hold Elie, but not like this. Not with her dissolved in my arms, petrified by an invisible force. _

_My feet seem to know the way though my thoughts aren't on the way back to camp. I'm listening, listening to Elie's soft intake of breathe. She seems to have calmed down now, her body is still tense, but she's stopped crying. I draw her close, she takes a deep breath and relaxes against me, moulding against my chest, I feel her hands cling onto my shirt, an anchor of safety in the dark._

_I whisper her name but I don't get a response, I can see her face now, serene with her eyes closed. I think she passed out but I'm too worried to stop walking and check. She is alive and comfortable that's all that matters for now. _

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣


	4. Return to Camp part 1

_Just a really, really short chapter (I decided to split the next chapter into two parts so I could update sooner, because the second part of the chapter is…still in my head lol) _

Return to camp (part 1)

_The rain glides off of the tree leaves, I feel the drops fall on me, I feel them trickle down my face, cold tears from above. I don't cry, it doesn't mean I don't feel like crying, I cant, I have to be strong. I shift Elie in my arms, covering her from the rain, I can smell smoke in the distance, the rains probably killed the fire that Elie built, and maybe the remains of dinner are still there. I chuckle under my breathe; I'm so hungry the piece of charcoal (all that's left from our eventful dinner) is almost an appetising thought. Elie must be starving…sometimes I wonder if Elie would be happier if she wasn't here, then she would never have to go through all of this, I can't bear the thought of her going, I don't want to think about it, but would she be happier if she had never met me and was still playing arcade games completely ignorant of the Etherion inside of her, the rave, and Raesha Valentine…? Sometimes I wonder. _

"Ms. Elie!" Exclaimed Griff when he saw Haru carrying her through the under bush.

"What happened to Ms Elie"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Where is musical?"

"Not here ok!" screamed Haru in frustration

"Oh…" whispered griff and began receding from hence he came

"Griff…I'm sorry" sighed Haru

"No its ok I know when I not wanted" said Griff before moving to his area of the camp, leaving Haru and Elie alone again.

Haru walked into his tent _one foot in front of the other_ he seemed to have lost all control, everything was spiralling, the Rave, Elie, griff, the shadow guard, nothing was going right. He placed Elie gently down on her bed , her eyes where still closed and her cheeks where stained with tears, but her face was calm, whatever had happened she seemed to be alright now. Slowly Haru brought his hand down to Elie face, and moved his thumb over her cheek and tenderly brushed the remains of her tears away. His thumb slowly brushed against her lips, but Haru snatched his hand away_ no not now_. Sitting, Haru made himself comfortable on the tent floor next to Elie, and watched her sleep.

Around them the rain fell.

_I wonder if Musica is aright, I hope he doesn't use his silver abilities to make a metal umbrella, lightning and metal don't really go well together...hopefully he realises that. _

"What do you think Elie? Do you think Musica would be dumb enough to make a metal umbrella in a lightning storm?"

Silence greeted him

"I'm sure you'd answer if you could Elie"

Haru leaned back and looked up and the roof of the tent, he let his mind wander from Elie, the shadow guard, any thought which flew blindly into his head, until he felt something sharp prick his hand.

"Oww! _A bug?"_

"Plue…" came the reply

Haru laughed out loud, the sound was almost alien, and it shattered the silence of the tent like a stone thrown through glass. _It hasn't been that long since I laughed out loud, has it?_

"Hah now I'm also calling you a bug, Plue"

"Plluuuuueee"

"You said it, I suppose Elie has more influence over me than I realise, huh Plue"

"Plue"

Plue sat down next to Haru, staring at Elie in his normal trembling manner, after looking at Plue trembling he realised that he himself was also shaking. Haru looked at his clothes and realised that he was still soaking wet from his trek in the woods, his t-shirt clung to his back, sending chills down his spine. He peeled the wet shirt from his skin and discarded it, taking a dry one out of his bag, his hair was still damp and wet tendrils fell before his eyes, their fallen droplets leaving wet marks on his now dry shirt.

**So there we are, next part in the story, sorry about the slow plot line, because this section was sooo short I thought id say thanks to you guys for reviewing especially: RayxJade(it doesn't bother me how many times you review ;), meg-of-the–moon, Arialy , animefanatic36(first reviewer) and Prozacfairy (I liked "Hidden" its nice to see another Rei/Kai fan) and everyone else of course  **


	5. Return to Camp part 2

**They're thinking GAH lots of mush, and guilt but I like guilt evil grin oh just a small thing that has been mentioned twice Elie's weapon is a Tonfa blaster not a tofu blsater lol I apologise I didn't even notice I had written that I usually let my computer do spell check I suppose Tonfa isn't in the dictionary lol. **

Return to Camp(Part Two)

Goodbye:

Elie POV

_Silence_

_Pure, unbroken silence, let me stay like this, in pure silence away from the screams, Haru's screams, my screams mingling with familiar laughter which chills me to the bone, let me stay in pure silence. _

_My eyes remain closed savouring the silence until the familiar sound of haru's breath reaches my ears, his breath rattles in his chest, I want to reach out, but I don't want to break this moment, this fragile moment, like glass. _

_I hear Plue but I still remain motionless, like glass_

"_a bug…Elie" the words reach me, their meaning is so unclear, what words have I missed? Laughter follows, but then there is movement, he's leaving! I turn my head; my perfect silence has been shattered. I open my eyes, the floor is so close, a blurred figure dances before my eyes, with silver hair, but no face._

_Quickly the images sharpen. Haru. _

_Your not facing me but I can see you, your skin is dotted with goose bumps, why are you so cold? You turn to face me, I see your reaction, the shock, the relief, the worry, then the smile, let me keep the smile. _

Haru POV:

_Elie. I can see you staring at me, you don't blink, just gaze at me unflinching, your eyes blank, reflecting my gaze, I smile relief flooding through me, and I see the side of your mouth move into a grin. You're ok. But your eyes are still empty. _

Elie POV:

_Just smile, though you don't want to, do it, just smile._

_This shouldn't make him happy, he shouldn't care, he always cares, he cares too much, and every time he cares I feel worse, like a scale, the more he helps me the more guilt I feel, so I will be ok, for you, so you don't have to care or worry about me. _

_So just smile, though you don't want to, do it, just smile. _

"Elie" whispers Haru, his lips barley moving. He kneels before her, his hair still wet shimmering in the dim light of the tent.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course" says Elie the fake smile still plastered across her face.

"Don't lie to me Elie" haru's voice comes out stronger than before, more firm,

"Don't lie, I just want to help"

"I don't need your help Haru, you shouldn't help me, it only slows you down" came the harsh reply spilling from Elie's lips

"You know that's not true"

"You know its true, why else are you here, hungry and wet when you could be eating and laughing with Musica"

"I…."

"See"

"I would rather be here with you; I will always be here with you"

"Don't, don't say that! You can't keep that promise, ill probably lose you and it will be my fault" Screamed Elie

"No, you had a family you know that, people that love you, you saw it"

"I was an experiment, I'm not real I don't have a real past how can I have a future" began Elie, tears forming in her large eyes.

"You think not having a past is important to me"

"I could be the enemy have you ever thought of that, I could be the founder of the shadow guard, I could be Raesha evil twin you have no idea, and neither do I, how do you know that after the happy memories I saw there weren't bad ones, ones that changed me, how do you know"

Haru reached out his and held Elie in his arms, holding his head to hers, looking into her eyes, brimmed with tears

"You know that doesn't matter to me."

"It should" sobbed Elie

Haru's hold tightened around Elie, he didn't have any answers to her questions he only knew that whatever or whoever she was it didn't matter, she was Elie not 3173. He felt Elie return his embrace and smiled inwardly.

"I'm sorry Haru" Elie whispered in Harus ear

"For what?"

He never heard her reply instead he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his vision blurred and went black.

"This is the last time I hurt you Haru"

"Goodbye." She whispered tears streaking down her face as she turned and fled from camp

**muwhahahahah a cliff hanger ;) Hope you liked it.**


	6. Return to Camp part 3

_Yay I have 48 reviews! I'm so happy (this doesn't mean you can Stop lol) thanks its really encouraging to have a well received story._

_Its still awhile to go till this fics done though (at least 3 chapters…that's a lot for me)_

_You may or may not have noticed the summary to the fic has been change, the plot of the story is kinda different (don't worry its still Haru/Elie, you guys would probably KILL me if I changed it to… I don't know Griff/Elie lol I do have the power ;)_

_Enjoy! _

_Oh and there was a question about why this story is called "the Cave" even though they aren't in a cave…be patient the cave is coming soon. _

The Return to Camp Part 3

Musica's return

_I'm sorry Haru_

Sheets of rain fell from the dark sky, through the trees Elie gently swayed, her progress was slow, but with no one following her (she made sure of that) it was still progress.

_One foot in front of the other_

The rain pieced Elie's skin with every ice cold drop which fell from the sky, but still Elie moved on. Her slow laboured walking continued until early dawn.

_Shit, that hurts _Haru hand darted to his head, he felt a large lump under his finger _she hit me!_

"I see your finally awake I've been trying to wake you for an hour, care to tell me what happened?"

"Musica? When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago like I said, I'm guessing you've been out for a couple of hours, what happened where is Elie?"

"She left…" Haru trailed off, he was still trying to believe it

"She was kidnapped? by who!"

"No! she ran away, I was holding her and….well yea" Haru blushed slightly

"I never saw that coming" replied Musica with a quizzical look on his face

"You think I did! Something is wrong, she knocked ME out." Came an undignified wine from Haru

"Well obviously that conclusion doesn't involve brain science" was Musica's exasperated reply

"I don't need this right now Musica" snarled Haru

"Sure you don't, what do you need then I'm not going to kiss your boo boo and make it better."

"Musica shut up!" Haru yelled, _why is he being such a jerk?_

"Why? You just got hit knocked out by a girl, you're the rave master!"

"But its Elie, how could she hit me?" he sighed, it just didn't make sense

"Maybe she met someone new and you holding her just repulsed her" mused Musica

"No!" screamed Haru causing Musica to take a step back "Elie would never do that, stop being an ass Musica."

"Well are you going to sit here feeling sorry for yourself or go find her before something happens to her, like getting frost bite from this weather, or until she meets someone else to travel with."

"Of course I'm going to go find her, and you know she wouldn't go off with anyone else"

"Are you sure? Well then maybe you should get up, and put some shoes on and go find Elie"

"You could help" spat Haru

"I think you two have some things to work out, anyway I've been walking non stop for a day, I was worried about Elie, next time remind me to be worried about you. Also she managed to do what many have tried to do, she beat you in combat(sorta)"

"Musica" Haru hissed through gritted teeth

"Yes Haru?" quipped Musica innocently

"You better hope Elie is ok"

"And whys that?" mocked Musica

"Because if she is hurt I'm going to need to take my anger out on someone and your probably

closest."

"I take it we'll have our rematch then."

"Your on!"

Haru pivoted on his feet and ran out of the camp, knowing Elie had a head start, but also that the cold and rain would slow her down.

Musica knew this was an empty threat, he hadn't meant half of what he had said to Haru, but now Haru was worked up and he always more determined when there was a sense of urgency especially when Elie was concerned. The one though that was playing on his mind though was that:

_Elie actually hit Haru, with the butt of her tonfa blaster no less (the cylindrical tube mark was unmistakable), those two stick together through anything and now this! I think I would be less worried if Elie had been kidnapped because then at least we would know she wanted rescuing, but why would she leave? In a thunderstorm, with no food, and not enough to wear (not that she usually wore lots anyway)_

_You better find her Haru, otherwise you are going to have to deal with me, or worse yet your guilt. _

Musica knew Haru could deal with this alone, and Haru would probably just take out his anger on him and regret it later

_You do strange things when you are in love. But knocking out your boyfriend (not yet anyway ;) that was something new._

_Elie would never go off with someone else, we've been through to much together…arhg Muscia why are you plating things in my head!_

The moon had been covered by the thick rain clouds; the forest was pitch black apart from the few cracks of light which would appear through the clouds

_Elie…why? Why did she run away? Was it the voices, did she really want to leave._

"I'll probably lose you and it will be my fault_" the words flew through his head, she doesn't want me to be hurt because of her anymore…but why I would never hesitate to protect her its my choice to jump in the line of fire, its not her fault…but it looks like it, Shuda, Seig hart, the monsters, Haru your so stupid you shouldn't have let go of her, you can wield the Decca force sword but you cant hold onto the most precious thing in your life._

The war continued in Haru's head, every possible thing he had done wrong to make Elie feel responsible for hurting him. The weather, the braches scraping his face, his throbbing head, it all melted away, it didn't matter anymore, he just knew one thing he needed to find Elie. It was getting colder, and she was alone.

And so was he.

**Continued in the next chapter…the Cave**

**Oh and griff and plue are asleep that's why they aren't there, before someone asks lol **


	7. The Cave

**Ok the point of view is really screwed up in this chapter, because the _Italic _sections are thought, but then there is also normal font when Elie is the narrator so it is kinda confusing and I apologise I still think you should understand what is going on but it is….yea interesting lol. And sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter…but it is finnaly here.**

The Cave

_I hope I didn't hit Haru to hard…what if I really hurt him, I didn't want to…._

Elie's head fell in her open hands where it rested as the rest of her tears fell through her fingers. She couldn't stop crying, the bitter tears had mixed with the cold rain, but now with the weather clearing the only storm left was the one raging inside of her, which spilled out through her eyes. It didn't stop her. She kept walking, leaving a trail of tears behind which would soon be absorbed into the moist ground and forgotten. She slowly trekked through the forest in a trance oblivious to the roots which tripped her up and the branches which scratched her face, she kept moving numb to the world around her.

_It was done for the best, I'm saving him from more pain. But why is it so hard to walk away?_

Elie leaned against a tree, the ruff bark grated against her skin but it didn't bother her, slowly she slid down its trunk until she rested on the forest floor, she needed to rest. Everything around her was alien, the forest was so different now that she was in it alone; the trees clawed there way up to the sky which was now cracked with the light of dawn, and around her the dappled light danced on the mossy ground on the forest. Elie heaved a sigh; the world had kept turning, oblivious to what had happened the night before. The forest was still standing and the day had still come; though the previous night had seemed to last for an eternity.

_Haru…I know these thoughts are completely selfish and stupid but I want to know. Why is my world full of ambiguity and questions, why do I always end up hurting you? This is stupid, I should have never left with Haru in the first place I should have just stayed in town and gambled at least I was good at that and I didn't hurt anyone._

Elie closed her eyes, the tree bark against her skin was uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it, instead she remembered when she was leaning, not against a tree trunk but against Haru. When she was held safety in his embrace and his breath brushed against her hair while her face was buried into his rising chest and she could feel his heart beat; she could feel it like she was there.

Elie POV (the narration)

I wish I was. I wish I could sit like that just once more. I've got to be the most selfish person in the world I keep staying alive while the Etherion inside me could destroy the world, and I want to be with Haru even though I know it will probably be his downfall and his death. I'm selfish.

I remember every movement Haru has made, every smile and remark he has said, his whispered words to me are held closest to my heart, I treasure them more than my past, I know that now… but saving the world is more important. Because I also remember every blow he has had to take for me, every scream which has left his lips, the screams which sometimes bare my name, those ones cut the deepest gashes into my conscious.

I still could just run away with you and hide out in the forest, where the shadow guard would never find us, you don't need to be a hero you never asked for the bourdon, but you carry it anyway, you keep going, just like I should, for your sake.

I can still hear Haru's heart beat under my fingers, I can't sit against the tree it now reminds me of him to much. I move and curl up on the soft moss, I muss not sleep I just need to rest otherwise I really will collapse, but I still can't stop my mind wondering, flying though my nightmares and dreams most of which involve Haru. The memories surround me like a mist creeping up around me quietly, they bring with them the exhaustion I have been trying to fend off, and the sleep which weighs down my eyes, and before I even realise I'm falling asleep and I'm too tiered to care.

"Elie!"

The voice echoed threw the trees reaching my eyes and causing my to bolt upright

_Haru_

For a few seconds I'm soo relieved he is alright, but that feeling is soon replaced with fear, I fell asleep and he caught up with me.

"Elie where are you?"

Another cry, he sounds so close and tangible frantically I begin to run, I can't go back this IS for the best.

It hurts now but I will get over it, and so will he, but where can I hide? My feet keep moving, I can hear Haru running as well, where can I hide in bright day light? Then I see it, a cave it's big but it is also dark so even if Haru comes in he won't be able to see me. I run into the cave I can feel stones underneath my feat and I run deeper into the cave through the different winding caverns, the light becomes fainter and fainter until I have to use my hands to find my way around, finally I decide I have come far enough and I hide behind a stone (not that it makes a difference) this is just like when we where searching for the Rave in tremolo mountains… and then I hear it, a laugh which is so familiar

Dr. Shnyder….


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok first I want to apologise for taking soooooooooo long to update, I was taking my AP's so writing was a priority, and secondly for how short this chapter is(its only like 500 words  ), it is really just a sneak peak cause I haven't had time to write the rest lol hopefully it will satisfy you until I get back from Vienna and have time to write more**

**- Neat scribble**

Chapter 8

"Schnieder!" I feel his name stick in my throat, _why is he here?_

"Elie…"the name trickles out of his mouth; his face looms at me through the darkness, outlined by some unknown light source

"Get away" I scream swiping at his face with my eyes closed, but I don't feel any connection to my fist, opening my eyes and peering into the darkness I cant see him in front of me anymore. Slowly and quietly I edge away from where I saw him last, _why was Schneider here? _ it made absolutely no sense! Thank god I have my tonfa blasters (look I spelt it right) for reassurance I place my hand on my hips feeling their cold metal bodies I sigh in relief, I can defend myself, I take the blasters out of their holders I'm gripping their handles so tightly I'm sure my knuckles are white.

In the confines of the cave every sound echoes through its hallowed halls, I should hear Schneider coming, but I don't. Everything happens so quickly the second my fingers leave me weapons I feel cold clammy hands around my mouth, I panic and try to move but im helpless I can't even reach my blasters which are now somewhere on the dark cave floor.

"No more rave master to save you" I hear Schneider whisper into my ear. "Him and his stupid friend, you're helpless." He chuckles to himself and it echoes through the cave until it dissipates engulfed by the darkness.

"I don't need their help" I hiss threw my clenched teeth _who am I kidding im petrified _

And while Schneider still laughing to himself I elbow him in the gut, I hear him grunt and I fall to the ground. I frantically feel the ground for my tonfa blasters. Again I feel their cold metal shell, I grab them and fire into the darkness, the explosions light the cave in an eerie glow, but then the darkness engulfs us again. I keep firing, I don't even think about the fact we are IN a cave, stalactites begin to fall around me, I hear Schneider laboured breath, just like the last time I saw him with Haru, the rocks keep falling and I begin to run down another tunnel, is it the way out? I don't remember I almost don't care, I hear Schneider's final scream in the darkness, but I'm to busy trying to doge the rocks falling around me. Intelligent Elie your going to bring the cave down around you. But it's the ground which finally gets me. I trip over something, hard; I feel myself lose contact with the ground as I fly forward and then fall against the caves cold floor as I make contact I feel a sharp pain shoot up from my leg, trust me to fall awkwardly.

Everything is soo dark in this stupid cave, and Haru is probably still looking for me with Schneider on the loose, or at least he was. But if he is still around who else could be?

"I wonder" comes a voice from the darkness

_NO _I scream in my head

Again I feel fear grip me,

"NO NO NO NO NO this isn't happening" I cry in defeat

"Did you miss me, you're never quite the same after falling from a flying fortress, to bad Haru isn't here to see you scream, I would have liked to thank him for my accident to."

**Again its short…my bad but there will be more, ok also please don't say anything about getting rid of Schneider so quickly and easily there is a reason (kinda) **

**-Review please**


	9. Im no Hero

_Ok, ok, ok here it is chapter 9 yay, cheer, Wahoo, sorry I'm really happy school is almost over  ok sadly this may be the last chapter for a while I wont be near a computer all summer so yea I wont really be able to update, 1000 apologise, and by the way thanks for all the reviews **95**, I never ever, ever thought I would get so many and the story isn't even over yet ;) _

I'm no Hero

I feel soft moss under my feet, the forest is eerily quiet, no birds, no animals, no Elie. The ten commandments sword is beginning to weigh down on my back, sure you think I would be used to its weight now but now while I look for Elie it seems to have taken on a new metaphorical weight, the weight of expectation and responsibly which have been laden apon my back like a bloody mule.

I always hoped for adventure, I mean what boy doesn't but its not all its cracked up to be, I mean what messed up adventure is this, the night Is slowly getting lost in the forest looking for the damsel in distress who is packing enough fire power to destroy a mountain and my trusted steed…well Plue is defiantly unique, and why, why, why, why is my side kick taller than me?

This wasn't what I expected in life, it was supposed to be simple, clean cut. But Elie, everyone has turned this favour into so much more. Without Elie where would I be, done with my quest? Or dead? I know I will never know, and I will never leave Elie, because if she left me now my heart would break my chest. She would break me if she left…

A low growl echoed through the forest its deep resonance shook Haru out of his reflection.

"What the hell was that?" shrieked Haru out of fright (manly in know)

Above the tree's Haru saw the dust after an explosion rise into the air, blocking out the sun temporarily.

"Elie?" Screamed Haru at the top of his lungs fear suffocating him, but his voice was buried under the thunderous noise still echoing around him.

"Haru?" came a week voice directly ahead of himself.

"Elie? Is that you?" relief flooded through him "what's happening?"

"Whoops that's my fault I thought this cave was coming after me"

"The cave?" Haru laughed out loud scratching the back of his head, that was soo like Elie, who else would think an motionless object could do them some harm.

"So are you ready to go?" Elie quipped looking up at Haru an innocent smile tugging at her lips.

"So you didn't run away? "Asked Haru confused

"Why on earth would I do that, I wouldn't leave you" laughed Elie oblivious to Haru's confused stare.

"And Musica?"

"Musica…" said Elie slowly, tasting the name as if it was something foreign

"Musica, the leader of the silver rhythm gang" propped Haru

"I knew that" Elie winked.

"Ok…" _she's different…_

"So, come on lets go!" Elie walked and grabbed Haru's are practically dragging him away from the source of the rising smoke.

"Are you sure no one else was near the cave you just totalled?"

"Yea! No one was near it" came an exasperated response

"You could see that, but couldn't see that the cave wasn't going to hurt you?" asked Haru suspiciously.

"Look lets just go" whined Elie

"Why do you want to leave so badly we have time to kill why do we need to leave, it's a nice forest why not stay here"

"Fine lets stay in the forest but not here I don't like it"

"Lets just go see the cave and make sure no one was there"

"NO!" shrieked Elie, her face contorting with rage

"What the hell!" Screamed out of fear, "Elie?"

"You should have just left" said the now almost unrecognizable Elie "I could have killed you in your sleep and saved you form the pain"

"Your not Elie"

"You think!" Hissed the monster threw its jagged teeth.

It plunged itself at Haru its jaws outstretched, its claws slashing wildly in front of itself, reflexively Haru blocked the initial attack reviving only small scratch on his face, he was still taken aback by the fact that he could have been so easily fooled. Again the monster charged, luckily this time more prepared he was able to slash his way through the monster.

Left on his blade, was nothing, no blood not even a weird liquid.

"what are you?"

"Your imagination" laughed the monster

"Imagination nothing this cut isn't imaginary"

The creature laughed before fading into the air.

Haru looked around wildly if he hadn't found Elie where was she?

_The cave!_

Well this is what you get when you ask a 16 year old to be a hero, he gets fooled by the monster. While the damsel in distress in trapped under rubble, while I complain about my life, **Im no hero….**

muahahahahahahaha cliff hanger...kinda...well there it is chapter 9 short(i dont like long chapters) so what will haru do? and how is Elie dealing?...Idont know i havnt written the chapter yet...sorry, i hope to post some more but dont get your hopes up


	10. Running out of time

_Finally I update, I'm really, really ,really sorry about how long this took to update hope you like it and thanx for all the reviews in advance._

_oh yea and I was at my granddads so I had no computer, and then I went to spain on a language course so they also stupidly had no computer…this is why I couldn't update…sorry about that!_

Running out of time

Tears like crystal shards sliced down Elie's pale face, but in the consuming darkness of the cave all this was invisible to both Elie and Shuda.

"Do you know how it feels, falling through the sky knowing that nothing but the ground will stop your fall", whispered Shuda into Elie's ear… "I do."

Elies breath caught in her throat, she had had so many nightmares about this, worried about what she has been told was impossible, that he…he had survived. Haru had only told her that he fell, that he wasn't coming back and that he was alright, but his cuts and his shaking grip on his sword told her a different story…what if he had survived? Would Haru defeat him a second time when the last time he had come to close to losing, both his life and the battle. Her first fear had come true, could her second come true as well?

_No the cava has been sealed._

Elie curled her legs up around her and buried herself between her knees oblivious to Shuda.

"Look at me!" Shuda hissed

Elie began to laugh, but not her normal care free laugh. No. This laugh was deranged; it was a laugh that echoed threw the cave a made a chill rush down your spine. she was laughing so much her chest burnt with the strain, once she started she couldn't stop herself, the laughs boiled over her in a flowing of stream, interrupted only by sobs and chocking,

"I can't see you in the dark" she managed to say in-between her tortured laughs

_If I can't see you, you aren't there…._

Shuda grabbed Elie and shook her violently but she merely flopped back and forth her laughs never faulted.

"Look at me" he screamed, finally flinging her to the side in frustration.

"I will make you" see he smiled to himself.

An all too familiar red glow enveloped Elie, and then an explosion. Elie flew through the air and crashed against the jagged walls of the cave.

A cry of pain echoed from Elie's lips quelling her manic laughter.

"So do you see me now" hissed Shuda

Elie's tears mixed with blood, her blood ebbing from her new wounds into the ground.

"I've felt worse she" whispered through cut lips.

"But then Haru was there to hold you, care for you wasn't he! Where is he now?" he laughed walking over to Elie preparing another explosion.

_Somewhere safe, away from me_

Elie had felt worse, when she had discovered WHAT she was. And again Haru had taken it upon himself to protect her, to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, and save her. Because that us what she had to keep telling herself. Haru said what he had to, to keep her alive, had he know what she was would he have said those words or taken those blows for her. NO. He couldn't have changed his mid when he found out, he was always to stubborn even if it was for his own good. At least this is what Elie had to keep telling herself, it was easier to leave that way.

**Haru POV**

She is in the cave, but she will be alight. She wouldn't have been under the falling rocks she would have run the opposite direction. And even if the rocks did fall near her she could blast her way out….or is that what started the cave in?…. Haru racked his brain…but then what was she firing at? Did another one of those apparitions find her too, who did it look like, was it him? All of these thoughts flew through Haru's head as he sprinted to what once was the caves entrance.

Ruble, piles and piles of ruble that was all that was left of the once ominous cave. The cave was still ominous but now because Elie could be buried beneath it or inside with something.

Haru lifted the ten commandments sword above his head and began slicing away at the rock, he wasted no time to look around or investigate the area, and was completely oblivious to the stone writings on a piece of ruble, the warning, the warning that both he and Elie had missed under the circumstances.

"Elie" he screamed with every gash he sliced into the rock

"ANSWER ME"

Nothing just the sound of rock against steel.

"I know you are hear Elie and I know you are ok" he cried even tough through the tones of rock she wouldn't have heard him even if she had been trying. She was busy.

She was crying again showing that hated weakness which usually showed itself with the lightning. _Such a stupid fear_. She thought now, with Shuda towering over her ready to blast her again for his own revenge.

"Elie"

Haru finally smashed through the last rock blocking the entrance to the cave.

"Elie" he shouted one more time his voice now raspy his reply was an echoing scream which chilled him to the bone. Elie he jumped over the rocks now visible with the sunlight pouring into the cave, he followed the echoing scream not knowing what was going to meet him on the other end but thousand of possibilities flashed through his mind.

_She' hurt she's in trouble and in not there_ cursed Haru as he navigated the stalactites and the other stones. Elie had been there for him through so much, how did it end up like this?

"Kill me now Shuda" whispered Elie through her cut lips. "I don't want to feel anymore if all I feel is pain. I will make it easy for you I wont fight I wound scream anymore, I see you outlined in the darkness, end it."

"Strong words but im sure you don't believe them, and everyone screams when the end comes. I know you are petrified and alone."

_I am_

"ELIE"

"Haru?" the words left her mouth as she was flung for a second time against the cave wall losing consciousness upon reaching the floor.


	11. Musica museing

_Alright because I still have to write the next chapter I just decided to give musica a little spotlight. Don't think to much of this---(by the way there is abit of swearing of this, you've been warned)_

Alright before anyone can accuse me of being a bastard and irresponsible letting Haru run off after Elie, I want every one to know I care for both of them. I mean how much trouble can they really get into? I only gave Haru a hour (or two) head start to find Elie. I just knew if we found her together we'd play happy family and they would glace at each other, they may think there doing it "discreetly" but you would have to be blind not to notice, and im not blind! Wish I was sometimes though, cause if I wasn't the considerate person I am, I would have shoved them both in a bath naked and let them deal with it... Thinking about it now, I probably should have attached a bag of crumbs to harus back as he went of into the distance because tracking a boy with a giant metal sword is slightly harder then you think, he isn't the rave master for nothing, and at the end of the day both of them are still just kids…man I sound old.

Where the hell did he go?All the branches are broken here but I cant tell which way he went, I might be following bear tracks for all I know. Unless bears wear shoes…then I see it glistening in the sun.Blood.

Oh crap!They better be ok…Shit why the hell did I let him run off, sometimes I can be such a dumb ass.


	12. To Hell to Consequences

**Firstly thanxs for 135 reviews :0 I'm giddy!**

**Well here is chapter 12, I think all you guys will like this chapie  at least I hope you do…lol. This is my longest chapter to date (sorry for the really short chapter 11)**

_**Oracle Master**: thank you for your comment, i personally always like angst in the stories and abit of a quest for love, its too easy to be pushed into a closet-or a bath tub naked- no offence to authors who write those stories._

_**Sabi2:** thanks for a lot of reviews you took my request to heart, it seems lol_

_**ME**(log in so I know who to thank), I promise not to vanish for 5 months again lol_

_**Fbgfb: **I think this chapter will answer your comment, if you didn't read me reply_

_**Inuandrave: **yay someone who likes my chapter lengths_

**_MirandaOtto_**_:your making my ego to big but I wont complain hahaha_

To every one else who reviewed thank you and I will add more names, in my next chapter- but its late at the moment so this is all for now…on with the story!

The Hell to Consequences

"Elie" his cry echoed through the cave reaching Elie just as she fell onto the floor of the cave.

Shuda looked up, a smile growing on his lips.

"We meet again Haru" He screamed down the cave towards the running figure of Haru, his flashlight now sending a beam of light, penetrating through the darkness where the sunlight could not reach.

"Shuda?" Haru stopped running as his beam of light fell upon Shuda's form.

"It's been a while Haru" smiled Shuda

Haru moved the flashlight from side to side trying to see Elie who was now obscured behind Shuda back. But as he moved the flashlight back and forth he saw that Shuda cast no shadow.

"Your not shuda."

"What kind of pathetic mind game is this?"

"Your not Shuda, I don't care what you are, a ghost, a illusion, a memory or a bad dream, just move or I will cut you down where you stand." Haru spat his words like daggers, his eyes sharpening into slits.

"You think you can talk to me like that you little runt."

"Shut up and move. I beat the real Shuda and I know he wasn't evil, so you chose the wrong person to impersonate. Elie didn't know so see believed it was you, but I know the truth, you're just an illusion. And I don't have time for you!"

"You think an illusion can do this." He gestured to Elie lying on the floor, unmoving.

Haur's grip on his sword tightened, he didn't give Shuda a second to react as he swung his sword behind his head and sliced through Shuda's body, his blade embedding itself in the cave wall after passing strait through the form of Shuda. Shuda merely laughed.

"You think you can harm me" he smiled watching Haru's attempts to pull his sword from the cave wall.

"I'm happy it didn't," whispered Haru quietly, his knuckles so white they almost glowed. "I want you to suffer for what you did, I want to peal the skin from your bones" he hissed now glaring at Shuda, as a small tear now finally freed itself from his eyes, and fell down his pitiless face.

"Dark, but you couldn't kill me the first time, you think you can manage it now."

"You aren't Shuda, and I don't know why you are here, but if you think I will let you walk away from what you've done, you're mistaken."

"Does it matter to you who I am? If you want I can be Dr. Schneider…that's the form I first showed myself to Elie as. You should have seen her fear."

"Enough" screamed Haru

"Or should I be Musica- you wouldn't hurt your old pal would you?" Haru swung again, this time his blade past right through Muscias grinning face.

"You would try to kill your best friend…what type of hero are you?" Said the illusion of Muscia with mock shock. "But maybe no one means as much to you as Elie" the fake Musica smiled imitating musica's trade mark grin before shifting into Elie.

"Haru!" The fake Elie cried out, "don't hurt me please."

"Don't you dare think you can be her."

"Please Haru put you sword down, don't fight, join me." Elie smiled cheerfully.

Haru leaned against the wall of the cave, he knew none of them where the real thing, but just seeing a form of Elie… he didn't know if he could hit her, and he was becoming so very tiered.

The form of Elie now- to haru's relief- shifted back to Musica.

"I prefer this form, much more fun, and the black hair is very dashing isn't it". Musica said all most to himself. He leaned up and grabbed his silver skull necklace and it transformed into a spear.

"And its not as weak as Elie, now lets see if you can do better against me than she did."

They charged: Musica or at least his form still grinning, Haru flinging himself forward, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. They clashed, passing each other in the blink of the eye. As Haru stopped running he felt his knees buckle and he leaned against his sword as he swayed.

_I can't go down._

"Pathetic" muscia shook his head.

Haru pushed himself up swaying ever so somewhat, his eyes slightly unfocused.

Musica was now leaning against the wall of the cave looking bored, he twiddled his spear between his fingers like a baton.

"Want to try again he asked with a glint in his eye, because I think its time for you to die, I've had enough fun, I'm getting bored."

_I know I shouldn't, I know there's no point, my blade goes through him like a arrow through the air, its like trying to strike fire. But every time if go at him I feel better, I feel like I am taking it out on something, he needs to suffer…if only I could cut the air._

_I Can._

_I feel the decka force sword's leather grip, I close my hands around it and sense the sword awaken from its slumber._

_This time you die-_

Musica began to run towards Haru with a look of complacency evident on his face. Haru stood his ground, raised his sword above his head and screamed Runesave. For the final time Haru brought his sword down, he felt the contact and gazed down into muscia's eyes as they widened in shock, at the realisation that he was being cut in two.

"You hit me" he whispered in disbelief, as he faded away seeping into the floor of the cave.

♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣ ♣

"Elie!"

Haru fell to the floor scrambling over to Elie's limp body.

"Elie…" Haru whispered into her ear, his eyes dampening yet again, as his fingers lingered over the cuts and blood across Elie's face.

Around them the cave was still, the destructive memory of Shuda, Musica and everybody else was but a mere memory, as it- unknown to Elie- always had always been.

"Elie, I know you can hear me" Haru whispered into Elie's ear…"why do we always end up in these situations?" he chuckled trying to sound light hearted. "We've been here before and we got through it. I'm here and I still love you. I know you heard me the first time I whispered it to you. I'm sorry I never told you again…I did mean it and I mean it even more now. I need you too much, don't think you can just leave me so you don't have to deal with me and Muscia I won't let you. Please"

"I love you too" came a faint whisper.

Haru lifted Elie, his face inches above hers, his eyes searching in the dark for something, some sign what he had just heard hadn't been a cruel joke.

Elie P.O.V

_Now I know I am dead, there is such a thing as heaven and I'm in it. I am being held like before, by Haru. Everything is perfect, "I love you" I hear the words, haru's words. I love you to I smile to myself. I don't need to fight anymore in heaven I can love Haru without hurting him. I will myself to caress his cheek, I know its there but when I try and dagger of pain shoots through my arm, is there pain in heaven?_

_I open my eyes, darkness but I feel warm breath against my skin and sense you lips lingering above mine, if I could just lean towards you…._

_Now I am floating, or moving. I still feel your breath ragged against me, your heart beat against mine, strange… I can barely feel mine…maybe I'm not dead but Haru is here, how?_

Haru P.O.V

_She is alive I can barely believe it, parts of me doesn't. I need to see her, in the light make sure she is real. I'm running and yet she feels so light. Apparently love is that strong. The cave around me is immaterial, I see the rocks move past me on either side, but I don't really give a damn. I break into the light, I see her body bruised and bloody it breaks my heart, why her? I fall to he ground with her still in my arms, my face still dangling above hers, I see her cut lips and the blood pouring onto her perfect skin…I'm so sorry_.

Haru I'm not dead! Its stupid but I've just realised. I open my eyes again and the light pours in, almost blindingly. He is so close his silver hair glistening like a halo in the sunlight. He has tears on his face and I feel tears on mine- I thought I had none left.

"You found me."

He smiles and I realise I love him so much more than I thought possible.

"Always" he whispers smiling, tear tracks still glistening on his face.

I try to lean towards him I'm so close, his lips edge towards mine, his silver hair floats around his face. This may not be heaven but I have an angle. He draws me closer and I feel his lips against mine. It's such a soft kiss but when we part Haru is looking at me with eyes so deep I could drown

_I kiss her so lightly because any harder and I might hurt her more, I don't give a damn,to hell withconsequences, I can't lose her, I can't have her not know how I feel. How do we manage to find joy after so much pain? After she goes through so much pain, what did she do to deserve this? Elie shudders against me as a dry cough falls from her lips, and she buries herself into me. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, but this position feels so right… but now I have to break this perfect scene. Again. Because again like some stupid curse one of us needs help._


	13. When did you get here?

_Ok dokey here it is chapter 13, wow 147 reviews dancing I get giddy easily so please excuse my weird behaviour. Sorry it took a while for the update, college applications have been murder so much to do, so much to write shudder well enough excuses enjoy -_

When did you get here?

Two forms slowly move through the forest. One carried, one slowly, and labouring placing one foot in front of the other. Rasping breaths leave his lips, beads of sweet glisten on his pale skin, his eyes gaze blindly ahead of him, never blinking, never closing. The dead weight on his back causes him to leave deep foot prints in the soft ground of the forest; he truly has the weight of the world of his shoulders.

She lies across his back slowly breathing, her blood seeping into his white shirt, already torn and bloodied by his battles. She is floating in her world; her comfort is the body under her, still warm, but strained with effort. Alone they continue their journey through the forest.

"Haru…Elie!" Screams Musica running into the clearing of what once was the cave entrance.

"Haru!" he scans the area, rubble lies all around him, in the split second the possibility of them being trapped underneath it passes through his mind he is on his knees throwing the remnants of the cave aside.

"Elie, Haru!" he screams again into the rubble.

"Hold on I will reach you guys"

"Damm" screams Musica as he reaches a unmovable boulder, he pulls himself up and begins to run around the area looking for an easier way into the cave, but his run is halted when he comes across imprints on the floor, marred with a red glint.

_Haru? Elie! But were these made before they entered the cave or afterwards…?_

As if to answer his question the sun light peaked through the clouds causing the bloodied footprints leading away from the cave glistening mockingly in the warm sun.

_They, or one of them made it out, but they're hurt!_

Like a blood hound Musica lowered himself close to the ground and started off in a jog following the deep red footprints back into the forest. _This blood is fresh they (lets hope its they) can't be to far ahead of me I can reach them._

"Haru" he screams for what was possibly the hundredth time, for some reason he thought Haru would be in a better condition then Elie, he was always the hero whether he wanted to believe it or not.

We've come so far, to reach this point. All the enemies we've had to face, everything we've had to endure we've done it together. If I hadn't been such an idiot who decided to play the match maker, I would have gone with Haru and then this wouldn't have happened, hell im sure whatever he had to face we could have managed to beat unscathed. But I had to play the role of an old women, and try and set them up.

The trail of deep prints continued into the green moss contrasting with the crimson blood. The prints swerved in between trees and bushes.

_Where are they? How could two people get so far with injuries so bad, if the tracks are as fresh as I think I should have reached them already? _

Musica looked up from his trail maybe he would be able to see them in between the trees, nothing. No glint of silver hair nothing. Then he realised that some of his surrounding s looked familiar(not that actual forest) _I've been down here before _Soon I won't be that far from camp maybe they will make it back before me. If not I can intersect them, this isn't the most direct route back to camp but Haru probably doesn't know that. Changing his course slightly Musica began sprinting back towards camp, faster now that he didn't need to concentrate on tracks.

Through the trees and over the roots which snaked out of the forest ground his surroundings passed him by. His vision blurred into an impressionistic green blur, he had to beat them back to camp, they needed help. In a moment of panic the world can become strangely calm, as peculiar as that sounds, while running through the forest Musica's mind was completely clear except for one thought, **Find them**. The world was so simple; he had one purpose, and only one. What happened before and after he found them didn't occupy his mind at the moment he merely wanted to find his friends, before it was too late. A faint path began to appear under musicas feet, a path that had already been trodden so many times in the last couple of days; he was getting closer to camp. Through some thin branches Musica could see the clearing which Haru, Elie and himself had only recently come across but which already felt like a sanctuary. Their tents contrasted with the green foliage around them, and brandished against the blue sky. But he couldn't see them.

"Musical?" said Griff timidly

"Are Haru and Elie here?"

"No it's only me and sir Plue, is something the matter musical is something wrong with miss Elie and Haru!" His voice became high pitched and panic stricken at the end of his sentence

"Is something wrong with Miss Elie!" Griff shrieked.

"Yes!" shouted Musica he had no time for this. If they weren't here…now what?

_There is no way I can see through all the foliage_ he mind raced again, now filling with thoughts that had eluded him during his rapid race back to camp. But if I cant see through it maybe I can see over it…

Putting his hand to his silver necklace Musica turned it into a long extendable pole; he slowly rose off of the clearing floor until he balanced unsteadily over the tree tops. He looked around him now with a clear view of his surroundings. All he needed was a movement, sound or glimmer of them. Then he saw a movement in the trees followed by a flight of birds.

Haru stumbled over a tree root, falling forward through a young sapling breaking it in two, he barley managed to regain his balance before falling into a fully grown tree, shifting Elie on his shoulder he leaned against the tree its rough bark grating against his skin, but he needed the world to stop spinning around him. His original adrenaline induced strength had all but left him. He knew he couldn't rest until he had made it back to camp and helped Elie, but if he was going to do that he would need to regain his balance._ I can make it, we can't be far from camp now_.

Musica fell through the sky hitting the clearing floor hard upon impact. He had seen them. They were so close maybe 200m away, Musica took off again in the direction of the movement shouting behind his shoulder

"get the medical supplies ready" before leaving a confused and panic stricken Griff in his dust. For all Musica knew he could have been completely wrong, the movement could have been a big bird and falling branch, anything! But hope burned within him so brightly all other fears where destroyed by its light. Luckily he was right after running through the forest which now seemed more like a pass time than a spare of the moment event; Haru's form came into shape in front of him.

"Haru!" Musica cried in relief as he caught up to him. Musica placed a steady hand on Haru's shoulder. Haru glanced up but didn't acknowledge him, he hadn't even heard or seen Musica running towards him. He began to lift his foot to continue his journey oblivious to Musica's presence, but finally after caring the weigh t of the world on his shoulders for so long, and Musicas had holding him back his legs buckled. Haru and Elie landed in a huddle, beaten bruised and exhausted. Musica was on his knees in less than a second. Haru's eyes where still open and his mouth moved slowly, releasing almost inaudible whispers.

"She's hurt" He whispered to the surroundings, his eyes still had not focused on Musica.

Rolling Elie off of Haru he thought he had seen the extent of the injuries, but upon rolling Haru over he saw his once white shirt was stained red with his own blood.

_How did you carry her, with injuries like this?_

Musica looked down in despair, his face creased in anguish, he thought of Haru as brother. His voice almost cracked

"Your hurt to" he whispered back to Haru.

"It doesn't matter." Haru answered smiling to himself before adding "when did you get here Musica?"

_Always the hero. But you don't have to be now, I'll take care of both of you_. With eyes full of purpose Musica gently lifted both of his friends onto each of his shoulders. His grief for their suffering seemed to give him the strength of ten men. And he continued the journey that Haru and Elie hadn't been able to complete. But they put up a hell of a fight.

_CLIFHANGER _

_So Haru was also injured but didn't notice it because of his concern for Elie…why aren't there really guys like that around lol _

_Till the next chapter- _

_neatscribble_


	14. Fly Away

**Ok this chapter has an interesting well I don't really now what It is, Haru and Elie are healing but I suppose that doesn't mean they cant think, its not really dreaming its more cosmic musing, thoughts which they may have felt at some time or another that now are expressed in_ italics_ (I'm setting a mood) just thought I should explain that so people are well…confused I would be) oh and I warn this is very mushy but tell me what you think about it the style I'm curious this is almost the last chapter(well I've put them through enough haven't I?) now its time for some Musica angst…**

**Aaa yes as I promised here are odes to those very special people who have reviewed my story and make me smile  flowers for all of you, lilies, roses I give them to all of you, I really enjoyed writing this story I started it back in February and its taken my mind off of a lot of things. (I'm listening to really sad songs right now its making me very melancholic) I'm sorry for the delays in chapters, glad to see it kept you keen lol. (argh search Mclachen is so depressing…the sad songs I mentioned earlier) **

**Greater lights: Happy u like the sorry so far, I prefer "Greater lights" much more than "me", very mystical lol**

**Inuandrave7: I laughed when I read ur review(in a good way lol) thank u for LOVING everything - and its true why cant real guys be like that…it's a good question, I think scientist should investigate. **

**Oracle Master:** **isn't story alert handy lol, this story wont be over till I say so, there are a couple chapters left inme, so don't worry.**

**Hey hey Prozacfairy, so whats up, how have u been? I feel like I know u really well uve reviewed so much (not complaining in the slightest)…isn't haru selfless, I didn't even have to make that up, he really is (well really…in the series)**

**-Kratos Aurion Fan: wow I think this chapter should be dedicated to you, u asked me to update A LOT (50 times infact) sniff that's dedication ;)**

**Sabi2: Please give me hope, I havnt even managed to get my colledge advisor to send my app(she has had it for 2 weeks) I more worried about getting in than actually going. Lol (thanks for the comment on the story by the way)**

**Blue rose:Well you should have an email by now telling u ive updated hope u like, tell me what you think. (now u can get off ur knees ive updated lol)**

**Yumifansanchez:wow you read a lot Im amazed you could actually write a review I would be sick of the screen. Here is the next chapter-enjoy**

**Lil kagome 13: my most recent reviewer, grützi **

**I realised I haven't done a disclaimer for a while(maybe not at all) so Rave Master is NOT mine I own ZILCH, NADA, NICHTS, Nothing basically if you didn't know already. lol **

Fly Away

_Wouldn't you just love to sit here forever? Lay enveloped in this feeling, you are so close that you become part of me,. One day we will stay like this, now it is only the cruel illusion found in dreams, thin like the mist which dances off the ground: early morning mist. Seeming so real for a second, before swirling into the sky leaving me alone again, yet we will be together. One day_

Now they lay here, in a tent, covered by a blanket, together resting. If they where awake they would lay like that forever mesmerized by each other, so close. Now they lay here peacefully, but still, eyes closed, breathing steady. The blanket masking the bandages that cover their bodies. Their faces turn to face each other; they almost seem to be looking into others closed eyes, right down to their soul.

I can't sit and watch them anymore, I dressed their physical wounds, I placed them together to heal, it was the best for both of them, and though they exude a peaceful serenity I cant help but seeing them dressed for their death beds. The colour is still in their cheeks but I already miss their conversation. I suppose I can't help play the matchmaker even when it screws things up. I probably should have put them in separate beds…more decent. But I know they've both wanted to be like this for so long, it's like a final request. Why do I think like this?

Musica stands, and with a brief look over his shoulder to see if they had stirred, left the tent. His guilt coiled around him like snakes. But around them the world went on, ignorant. The cyan blue sky was immense, devoid of all clouds. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, it was paradise- but paradise had its price.

Musica walked towards the trees, the leaves swayed so gently he lifted his blood stained hand to touch a single green leaf. It was so harmless, yet this forest and what it concealed had caused so much trouble. He tore the leaf from its home like it made a difference, this act spurred by hurt and grief. He would have cut down the whole forest but what would it achieve? Anything? No. now he has to save his friends for his mistakes. It seemed like centuries ago when they had argued about who would cook dinner, he would cook now.

Inside the tent they lay together still facing each other the blankets rise with their breaths, the light through the tent dances on their faces, giving the illusion of fluttering eyelids, but all is still. Elie slowly moves in her sleep moving her arm across the mattress to rest near Haru's face. The trace of a smile visible on her lips: does she know how close she is to him? Or is she dreaming? Haru's hand slowly creeps towards hers; eyes closed their hands rest together. Around the tent the weapons which had protected them lie dirty, bloodstained, and un-used their tattered clothes surround them on the bed. Musica had changed their clothes, but hadn't been able to bring himself to clean the blood from the weapons and clothes knowing that most of it was theirs. He had to wipe the blood from his hands literally and figuratively before he could wipe their blood off their weapons. It was irrational but he just couldn't get himself to do it.

Griff and Plue had floated around the tent like ghost moving in and out of the tents visiting Haru and Elie when Musica was away getting more bandages, or collecting water. It was better to avoid him, he was a spectre of himself, he hadn't spoken to them since he had got back to camp with Haru and Elie draped over his shoulders. He had cleaned their wounds alone, they hadn't dared go near him, he exuded a sense of dread, and a feeling of despair which is easily contagious. But Elie and Haru were unaffected, they had each other, if they where aware of it or not. Musica hadn't eaten in three days; that was how long it had been since he had arrived back at camp, his hands still bore the tint of blood, Plue could smell it. The camp place seemed divided: Haru and Elie's tent was almost a haven it was peaceful, they where peaceful but wherever Musica was dread seeped into the atmosphere around him. Guilt can kill a man; it was beginning to do just that to Musica. Sleep had evaded him, hunger had become unimportant. He missed them.

_If you could hold me would you? Would you laugh with me when I joked about the world around me and made a fool of myself in the name of love? Would you be able to gaze into my eyes like I can into yours? Is it too much this feeling I have for you? Does it weigh down on your heart like it does mine? Would you leave if I shared that burden with you? Sometimes I think you want to fly away, spared a past, and left with the future, would you want to spend it with me or soar into the sky off away from the danger? Sometimes I think would join you but I cant do that. If we could stay like this forever though, I would. And now I think you would to. _

Elie's hand twitched underneath Haru's, her eyes fluttered but did not open. Not at first, then slowly, slowly they did, she gazed at Haru, whose eyes where still closed partly shielded by his hair. Her hand slowly crept towards his face, her strength still eluding her, until it rested on his face. She began tracing his jaw line; her hand slowly caressed his face moving strands of hair gently out of his face. She couldn't help but giggle; she was in bed with Haru. Her hand stopped moving abruptly when she realised she was gazing into Haru's eyes. He smiled at her, before lifting his hand to hold hers; bringing it to his lips he kissed it a smile on his lips and then continued to gaze at Elie, joy evident all over his face.

_You stare into my eyes, and I don't think I will ever stop looking back. Even in silence you talk to me_

Tears welled in Elie's eyes it was real, she could feel it, she was really here with Haru. Finally she could weep tears of joy. Seeing her tears Haru, concerned, drew her body towards him. Elie's could feel her skin against his and a blush crept across her face, it was so innocent. Haru's arms rapped around her, warmer than any blanket. He kissed her hair, traced her body with her hands, his fingers skimmed over the bandages which enveloped their bodies. For some reason he needed to know this was real. They had both been living with illusion for what seemed like years. He felt Elie nestle into his chest, he traced her back still planting kisses on her body. He felt Elie shiver and drew the blanket around them.

"Haru."

"Yes" he whispered

"I love you" Elie turned to face him as she said this, their bodies were interlocked, there where still tears in her eyes, but they shone brilliantly reflecting her exuberant smile.

"I love you" she repeated again, stronger than before.

Haru leaned into her and kissed her, softly at first then more passionately. Elie's hands were burred in Haru's silver hair as they kissed, realising all the yearning they had felt for each other.

Haru broke the kiss and gazed into Elie's eyes.

"I love you to." He replied simply, he didn't need to say more. "But why did you leave?" He asked now seriously.

"I couldn't see you get hurt anymore because of me" Elie answered a look of pain spreading in across her face.

"Shh don't cry" Haru comforted her, "you leaving me would hurt me more than any wound could"

"But you always get injured because of me, what if you die..." Elie began before being cut off.

"What I do I do it out of choice, I cant control if I live or die none of us can, but I will always be their for you, it isn't a burden its my choice, I have to be with you Elie, you have to be safe, your worth more to me than this whole quest, I realise that for sure now. Don't worry about me, I'm strong, I will manage" he finished smiling

"You're my hero."

This blunt statement caught Haru off guard he hadn't considered himself a hero recently.

"You will always be my hero" she finished

"Are you my princess" he asked mockingly

"No" Elie smiled, "I'm your sidekick, I just happen to have the looks of a princess." Elie grinned

Haru laughed loudly, "I suppose most princess don't have as much fire power as you."

Elie tapped him playfully and snuggled back into his arms.

"Let's stay like this forever." She whispered

"I have no objections."

And they fell back to sleep.

**Its not done yet, there is more to come…**


	15. Forgive and Forget

**Alright so it has been many, many, many months since I have updated. 1000 apologise, but thanks for still reviewing. So ive just finished work and will start uni soon…but soon isn't soon enough. So as a warning this has been written at 2 in the morning, and with the threat of a dying internet access I am posting it now, though there may still be….well mistakes in it (me no like spelling and grammar) but I thought u guys had waited long enough so here is it.**

**The Cave- forgive and forget**

I never wanted to leave that bed, I felt like I could lay with Elie for an eternity, it felt like i had already, but slowly the real world managed to seep into the dream. How did we get back to the camp? Where was Musica? What was that creature? And how did I not notice all these cuts and bruises…though that is something I only noticed once I stood up…I really wanted to lay back down after all that effort.

The midday sun is high in the sky; its light is harsh against my eyes which are used to the soft cream light of the tent. Around me the camp looks perfect, the silver pots glimmer in the sun, our clothes are fluttering in the light breeze on a makeshift washing line, but at the same time its almost too perfect, I cant remember the last time all the pans were clean, let alone sparkling, and since when did we have time to wash our clothes properly… even the grass around me looks cut, its eerie. Where is everyone?

"MUSICA!"

"Master Haru!"

"Griff is that you?"

Before I knew it Griff bounded out of the trees, fire wood in his flimsily arms, a smile spread across his face

"You're awake! Sir Plue and I were beginning to fear you and Master Ellie would never rise."

I can't help grinning to that

"At this point im wishing id stayed in bed, my arm….actually everything is killing me at this point, but were is Musica?"

Giffs smile faltered

"Musical is at the Cave, he has been there for 2 days…he wont let us come close"

"Why, what's happened?"

"This whole experience has left musical rattled, I don't know what's wrong he won't even acknowledge plue and I any more."

The Cave…I would have been fine never setting foot there again.

I left Elie a note not to worry, which I managed to right after non to graciously falling over one of the wires of the tent, its really amazing what she can sleep through.

I wont bore you with my trek through the forest, im sure you have heard it enough; the trees, the bushes the undergrowth. At this point a faint path had already appeared through the forest it's been walked so many time, its like reliving the whole nightmare in reverse…but I said I wouldn't bore you.

I come to the remains of the cave near to evening, I have to admit I didn't race through the forest to reach it, the closer I got the more I wanted to turn back.

I found Musica sitting on one big boulder he was looking at a piece of slate stone, but his eyes were blank, im sure he didn't even realise he was holding anything.

I don't know why I didn't call out, a silence hung in the air, I couldn't bring myself to shatter it. As I got closer, Musicas head swung towards me. I can't explain the emotions that crossed his face, because im not sure if there were any: confusion, surprise, anger, joy…nothing showed on his blank slate of a face, he was the perfect tabula rasa.

I begin to climb the boulders around me, I can feel the dust and dirt covering them between my fingers, it clings to my clothes, but I just want to reach Musica, he doesn't look normal. The silence still hasn't been broken. He is starring at me, but I wonder if he sees me. I can't tell.

Musica POV

_I don't know why I went to the Cave. Lord knows I should have moved Elie and Haru as far away from it as possible, but its mystery called me back. I needed answers, not only for Haru an Elie- if and when they woke up- but for me as well._

_I was selfish, I wanted to take my mind off of the reality, and discover the story behind the cave._

_It felt like I reached the cave in a second, I was at the camp and I blinked and suddenly I was there. At least that's what it felt like, the dirt on my face and clothes suggest otherwise. At first I just stood there. It wasn't threatening; it was just a pile of rubble… stones coated in a thin layer of grey dust. _

_The forest was silent. I remember the silence, even my breathing seemed to be eaten up by it. The sun moved across the sky while I stood there, it was night all too soon. I knew there was no point going back to the camp; I would have to walk all the way back the next day anyway, so I stayed. Griff appeared with a torch sometime during the night, or was it dawn, but I had no patience for him. At this point I don't think im capable of feeling any more guilt._

_On the second day I began to look in earnest, I don't know what I was searching for; I just needed something…anything. Then I found it, im not sure if it is what I am looking for but it is something, a slate, slightly different in colour and texture to the rest of the stone, smooth to the touch, and inscribed. I can't read the language but it is defiantly writing. I climbed onto one of the many boulders around me and gazed at the slate. I don't know when it started…. when my mind began to wonder, but it did. I forgot about the slate in my hand, I just saw blood; it was on my hands, on my clothes, on Elie, and Haru. _

_Stupid fucking cave! Why did I let him go alone, why didn't I think things through ….sometimes the mind is a very interesting thing, it plays tricks on you. The letters on the slate swirl in my head, I understand them but at the same time they are a mystery; a warning, a curse…but nothing concrete enters my mind. Sitting in the midday sun is beginning to take its toll on me. I didn't take provisions…another mistake, im quite prone to those lately._

_And then the cruellest mind trick on all, Haru in front of me. I see him standing there, looking at me, his eyes seem to burn into mine, I can't react, he is an illusion. Slowly he climbs towards me, he leaves a trail in the dust, maybe he is real…no Haru is unconscious at the camp being taken care of by Griff. He climbs onto my boulder, I hear his breathe in my ear, its rugged, I can smell him, he smells like Elie. The details of the world are suddenly becoming so clear, I can feel my eyes focus._

"Its actually quite beautiful here"

_The silence is shattered around me, with those words the world seems to go off mute, I can hear the birds…everything. It's defining._

"Musica, why are you here?" he asks gently

_I can't say anything, just look at this illusion, which is suddenly so real… but illusions usually look real._

"Musica…what's wrong?"

"I let you go alone. I let you leave."

_I can see the confusion in your eyes_

"Musica I left, you weren't supposed to follow, you didn't know what it would lead to."

_You smile to yourself, but it is a sorrowful smile, one of pity, but for who?_

"No one knew what would happen; if I hadn't left the reality we would have to deal with would be so much worse. Elie and I are fine."

"But there was so much blood"

"Blood washes away Musica." _He puts a steady hand on my shoulder, he is so real._

"Im so sorry Haru"

_I feel him draw me into a hug, the normal me would have just laughed this off, but I fell into him. _

"These nothing to be sorry about."

_We sit there abit longer, Haru and Elie are alive…its just sinking in._

_Haru stands and offers me a hand. That's when I realise I am still holding the slate in my hand. Haru notices it too._

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but ive seen the writing somewhere before. It's something important."

"We can take it back to camp with us, Elie will be waiting for us, if she is finally up"

_I smile. _

"Haru have you been keeping her up all night ;)"

_I get a light punch…I kinda deserved that._


End file.
